The Boy with Twenty Faces
by I.Eat.Bishie's
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke,popular, good grades and good looks! But he has a secret... he has multiple personalities! Hinata is shocked by this and even more when he confesses to her, bt if he likes her why does one of his personalities say he despises her?
1. Dating Made Easy! Right!

**The Boy with Twenty Faces**

__**Dating Made Easy! Right?**__

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke. What was it about him that made girls squeal at his direction? Was it his perfectly smooth and silky hair, or his face that may have been as well chiseled by God himself, or maybe his mysterious way of handling girls, the way he had never once accepted a confession and rumor has it that he had the weirdest ways of rejecting.<p>

But of course, I Hyuga Hinata was in no way associated to this Greek like god of a high school kid, but I was yet to know what was coming in for me. The person who nobody would ever think of being Uchiha Sasuke's crush would be me of course. But it was more like nobody would ever think of me in anyway, I was like wallpaper, just there to be pretty.

"Hey look, what a weird poster," said a girl while staring at me intently; I moved a few inches to the right and she gave a feeble "Eeep!"

"Ino-chan that's not a poster," said the other pink haired girl while pulling her arm towards the classroom.

"What, seriously, that's not a poster…" she said in disbelief, the other girl turned at me and whispered something into her blond friend's ear. " She's a girl, in our year!" squealed the other in surprise, she turned and gave me an apologetic smile. I turned quietly and took to go to my classroom, my frail shoulders crying to escape from the textbooks in my bag. This that had just happened wasn't unusual; in fact it happened every single time that I stood still enough to be mistaken for a statue.

In my fifteen years of life I had never been cute, sociable, popular, or otherwise intriguing. More like I had been clumsy, shy, unpopular and uninviting. But yet again there weren't many people who noticed all this.

I sat next to the class president Uzumaki Naruto-san, he was an airhead but at least he didn't think I was a poster or bad taste wallpaper. He knew who I was; he knew I was Hyuga Hinata and not any other girl and I admired him for that. "Ohayo Hinata!" he yelled in a high pitch, husky voice. I half smiled back at him and nodded timidly in response.

"O-ohayo Uzumaki-kun," I forced myself to say. I bet it was the first time that he had heard my voice because he stood there torn in between a statue of Buddha and a tomato, red and smiley.

"H-hi?" he said in surprise.

Once again I nodded and sat in my usual seat left to his. See why I never talked, people always thought I was mute or something so when they heard me talk they would go all Buddha! For the rest of the class I held my breath in suspense, had Uzumaki-san gotten mad? He must have! Especially because of my boldness, I can't believe I said 'kun.' That's too personal, I barely know him and I said 'kun!'

I'm bad at making friends, I blush too much and my knees wobble like spaghetti pasta. I'm not saying that I wouldn't like to have friends; it's just that I can't talk without fainting out of nervousness and anxiety.

By lunch time my unease had reduced by almost half, but as fast as it went it came. Lunch time was my most detested and deplorable time of the day for three reasons. One: I was not made for crowds so it was not easy for me to grab something to eat without falling into an abyss of shoes and people tripping over me. Two: it was my most lonely time of the day; I always sat curled up into a ball sucking into my juice box in the rooftop since the start of the year. Three: that was for destiny to decide.

By the time I arrived at the cafeteria it was full to the top with big, hungry, rabid students tearing each other for a piece of Yakisoba bread. I dived into the pool of high school maniacs as if I was plunging into a sea full of killer whales, with my hands before me just in case my feet weren't working very well for the day. I saw over the shoulder of a big guy with red hair, there it was! My favorite, curry bread!

I tried to climb my hand over the guy's shoulder to grab the bread, a thing that only resulted in a loss for me. There I was in the oddest position, my hand over the scary guy's shoulder making me look like a clingy stalker. His aquamarine eyes locked in an intense glare and his lips twisted into a snare. I backed my hand away and took some steps, "Sorry!" I yelped and my foot got caught in some foreign leg.

I closed my eyes and felt my whole body flying through the air. I was already preparing myself or the 'ouch'. But the crash never came. Instead I felt a firm grip on my upper arm; I lifted my head up for a light glance at my knight in Gakuran and to my bewilderment there stood the School Prince Uchiha Sasuke, holding me up like a mop! If I thought that the red haired boy was scary, then the envious stares of the Prince's groupies were pure killer intent.

Curious how not even half of the people in the cafeteria had noticed that I was here until this particular moment, ironic how this was the only moment when I had found no pleasure in "not being a poster"

Uchiha-senpai snarled at me, he was probably going to send his groupies to bully me until my legs no longer tripped from the pain. Wait? What was he doing? Why was he bowing? I was in awe and for the total loss of my tongue. I had no words and when they finally came they seemed to be badly processed, "Lie."

"This is not a lie Hyuga Hinata-san," he called at me sternly furrowing his brow, his back straight and his arms wood like, "Please go out with me." I was awestruck; I stood like a Buddha statue.

I smiled, I did not believe him. Nobody in his right mind would look at me over pink and blond hair, short skirts and expensive lipstick. I bowed slightly, my arms pressed tightly to my sides, "Sorry Uchiha-senpai, but I can't go out with you." He gave me an apprehensive smile and bowed once again. I turned around slowly and walked with the most dignity I could muster. After I was out of everybody's eyesight I stressfully ran to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"She's the girl that rejected Uchiha-sama?"<p>

"Yeah, I heard that she was a call girl back in middle school,"

"Really, why would Uchiha-sama ask her out? I bet she paid him to ask her out,"

Gossip about me was what everyone was talking in these past few weeks. Ironically it was the most someone had talked about me without the words 'poster' 'ghost' or 'wallpaper' in the sentence. For the first time in fifteen years everyone had noticed me, disappointedly they had only noticed me as the girl who had tricked the pure and innocent Uchiha-sama into asking her out.

A pair of girls –obviously undying fans of Uchiha Sasuke – glanced at me across the classroom with the deepest looks of disgust and that expression that you have when you eat too many onigiri.

I turned my face on them and focused on my math notebook, I turned to my right and the blond-glowing-thingy –AKA Uzumaki-kun –was staring at me with a confused expression. He opened his mouth into a deep 'O' and closed it once again into its usual cheeky grin. I smiled back at him with a small twitch of my lips.

This was how it had been ever since Uchiha Sasuke had confessed to me in the most public place there could be. I had caught him with a group of his friends, they nudged him hard on the rib every time they saw me, he would go cherry blossom pink and give a light glance in my direction. Sometimes he even smiled and turned around calmly.

To my bad luck a fangirl always seemed to see this and would spread it like a lively germ around the school, most of the times making me look like a hooker and him like a harassed saint.

But it was not that that had made me almost permanently mad, it had been the fact that ever since that unfortunate event he would not get away from me. He was like a clingy dog. On lunch time he would always go stand next to me, buy curry bread and juice for both and would take my arm lightly signaling me where to go.

I sighed, it had already been two weeks of this scrutinizing routine and he still sat like a stale cardboard figure waiting for me to press a button that made him say a heroic catchphrase or otherwise to say some useless thing that would only make him grunt in agreement or in denial. He turned and stared at me while I took small bites of my curry bread then he semi-smiled at me almost making him look cute. I semi-smiled back at him making him go slightly pink.

"Hinata," he grunted in a slow, mellow tone.

"Yes?" I replied, turning slightly in his direction while giving my cherry juice box a sip.

He turned beet red and spurted some apple juice all over his white uniform. He looked at me with an exasperated expression his chin dripping with juice. "You heard that?" he asked me embarrassed.

"Yes," I said, confused by his sudden outburst.

He stared intently at the floor and hesitatingly mumbled, "I hadn't meant for you to hear that,"

"Then why did you call me?" I questioned, curiously staring at his bashful and ever so unique expression. I heard some unintelligible muttering in response, "Sorry, what?"

"I said, I just felt like saying your name," he said once again, the embarrassment clear in his voice and for the first time I think I blushed.

"Will you go out with me?" he said in a serious tone that could in no way sound like a joke. I still didn't believe that he liked me but I might as well get this bet or dare or whatever it was over with. I should go back to my normal, silent life. Go back to eating alone and tripping on my own legs.

"Sure," I responded at him, almost sounding bored, he grunted and said something about my cellphone number. I took out my cellphone tiredly and in an almost robotic way we exchanged cellphone numbers. I felt nothing…

* * *

><p>I sat on by bed staring dumbstruck at my cellphone, a message was shown in bold letters: <strong>Meet you tomorrow at 11:00 in the park near Konohagakure station, Sasuke.<strong> It was a bit nerve-wracking going on a date with the most wanted guy in the district. This would probably be in all the girls' mouths by Monday morning and by Monday afternoon I would be soaked in tacky pranks and tiresome gossip. I was not one with the idea of dating him and neither was I in love with him and if I was he wasn't… because he was just messing with me right?

* * *

><p>"Hana-chan! Ha-cha~n!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at my sister Hanabi, she slowly came walking into the room; she was cute as a doll and was the type of person that made you want to bite her just because.<p>

"Hi-chan. Why are you yelling this early in the morning?" she asked me with the 'kawaii-ness' spilling out like marmalade from a filled donut.

I looked at her not really knowing myself why I was so anxious. I was about to tell her to go to sleep when I got a message on my cell phone. See you in a while, Uchiha Sasuke. I turned to her with wide eyed. I had a date with Uchiha-senpai! I started to ruffle my hair out of nothing to do. I bit hard into my lip and went slowly to my closet.

I tried to look calm but I spilled like a warm glass of milk. "HANA-CHAN!" I said on the verge of tears, I was nervous about this date.

"Hina are you crying?" she walked to where I was and started to awkwardly pat my shoulder.

"Yes!" how stupid must I look; I think I must look like one of those shoujo manga that my sister so much likes to read.

"Why are you crying Hina? Did something happen at school?" I felt my back being mildly patted, this was not her forte but she tried. She was so cute.

"I have a date Hana-chan!" I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hina… in a d-date?" she howled like a dog that had just gotten his only bone taken away from him, "w-with who?" she asked in a stutter.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke," I replied in an embarrassed mutter, I felt the heat creep my cheeks.

"UCHIHA… SASUKE?" she exclaimed in surprise, not the cute anime character kind of surprise, but the unbelieving kind of surprise, the surprise you get when you are told that your butler is actually your long lost brother.

"Yes," I replied uneasily.

She looked at me as if I was the last piece of cake, the piece of cake that she couldn't let Uchiha Sasuke have. I could see in her eyes that she wouldn't go down without a fight. She was the type of person that got attached to a hobo on the street who asked her for the time, and the more or the less I was more than a hobo to her.

Finally I fretfully asked her the question that I had been dying to ask her, "Will you help me?"

She resentfully replied a peculiar undertone of a "yes," and stormed out of the room, I thought that she would lock herself up and not come out until I was home from my date but five minutes later she came with at least five changes in each hand, a few girly dresses, a frilly short skirt and some cute v neck T-shirts.

"Which one?" she said with a grumpy scowl.

Most where either too revealing or too Lolita like. I ended up choosing a simple yellow dress, it had cute pockets and a belt around mid-waist, "it suits you," Hanabi said in an almost admired voice while half smiling at me.

"Thanks Hana-chan," I smiled one of those liquid sun smiles, those that I only cracked when I was around her.

She smiled reluctantly and turned around like a boasting TV idol; she was still in her pajamas. "How did you get a date with Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked in a way to suspicious tone.

"You know Uchiha-senpai?" could it be possible that she knew him? Where had they met?

"No but a lot of girls from my school talk about him," she muttered, I bet she was thinking of what he must look like, "They say that he has never accepted a confession, how did he accept yours?"

I blushed at just the thought of it, me confess to someone? That was impossible even if I was madly in love; I was not one to take the first step. "Actually… he confessed to me," I mumbled hesitantly.

* * *

><p>Uchiha-senpai had told me to meet him near Konohagakure station, I was already running late. I clumsily got out of the train station and hesitantly started walking to the nearby park, it was nice park. I remember when I was a kid me and Hanabi and even Neji-nii would go that park, it was full of swings and crepe stands. Wonderful.<p>

By the time I arrived at the park it was already 11:12 and Uchiha-senpai was already there. I halted just a few feet from where he was sitting. He looked impatient and stressed out, he gave me a quick glance and stood up. I looked at him straight in the eye and gave out a slight smile, "O-ohayo Uchiha-senpai."

He grunted in response, which was pretty much all he did. We just stood there for a few moments, both content with the awkward silent and neither bothering to say a thing; I felt the heat rise into my cheeks not of embarrassment but of warmness. I lifted my sight by just a few degrees and found him staring intently at me. He was staring like a proud artist admiring his finished artwork. I bet that was the look that Da Vinci gave when he finally finished the Mona Lisa. Just like Uchiha-senpai he must have stood there, dazzled.

My confusion started to rise and bundle into a big ball of yarn and Uchiha-senpai was the cat chasing after it, playing, biting and torturing it until he found a better thing to do. I knew this wasn't real, I knew that these type of popular and Adonis like people weren't the people that I was supposed to be around and I especially knew that this was the last person I needed to be with. Nothing was sure with him. Well one thing at least… he was a good actor.

"Where should we go?" I was forced out of my twisted thoughts by a simple question, where should we go? I had no idea myself. Where should we go? I would have thought that he would have some date plans or something so I didn't bother to even think of what we would do. I turned to him and gave him a ditzy look, one of those looks that ditzy girls in anime use to get out with whatever they want. I guess it wasn't all that great because I swear he had a huge sweat drop on the top of his forehead.

"Well, why don't we go to see a movie?" he suggested coolly.

Movies! That was perfect, it didn't require much talking and it was just a few hours to bear.

"Sure, that seems good," I responded in a not all that excited voice, my arms to my sides like planks of wood and my hair flat over my head. I was so not cute.

He turned around and started walking; there was a movie theater really near the park because this was the central part of the Konohagakure district. I was walking just a few steps behind him a thing that made me look like a predator stalking its prey. Uchiha-senpai came to a halt. I didn't see this until I had my face crashing into his back and my arms waddling sloppily like grandfather clocks.

"Sorry!" I stuttered nervously. He just turned and started walking again.

"Walk next to me or you'll get lost," I widened my eyes in startle and widened my steps considerably judging by my short legs.

"Uchiha-senpai, who do you like?" I didn't know where that had come from or why I had said it, maybe it was my stupidity or my yearn to know why he was doing this to me.

He stopped and turned to face me. The anger was evident in his face and the annoyance was oozing like cheese from pizza. "Hinata!"

"Y-yes?" he took me by surprise. I really didn't know why he had gotten so angered by this all of a sudden.

"You really are the densest girl there is!" he was really angry and I really didn't know why.

"Huh?"

"I thought that you would know by know who I like," he was slowly reaching a boiling point, I think I even saw vapor coming out of his ears.

"Th-then why not tell me," I said as gently as I could, I really didn't want to anger him anymore.

"You stupid girl! Come on we'll be late for the movie," he marched like a distressed movie star, passing his hand through his hair from time to time. I didn't really get why he had gotten so angered by such a question, maybe I had gone too far by asking such a personal question.

I just stared at his back for some time… then he just fainted?

I caught him right on time; he was just lying there like a fallen Hercules, beautiful and vulnerable. I started to poke him incessantly. I wailed at his limp body that was literally hanging over my submissive shoulder. This was to this point of my life in the top ten of my most uncomfortable experiences. I kept on trying to wake him up from his startling faint for about three wails and a few taps on the head.

Then when my balance was almost about to cease to gravity and my expression was like that of a harassed girl from some manga I felt him shake his head drowsily, he did it like some kid that had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed. I even dare say that the way that he did it was almost cute. Almost… because right after that I felt that I was being crushed to powder by a big pair of arms and a warm breath tickling my neck eliminating the thought.

I widened my eyes in exasperation and I felt my cheeks go pink out of embarrassment. What was he trying to do, crush me to death? Then he let go with an innocent smile plastered on his face. This was not Uchiha-senpai!

* * *

><p>I am posting this once again, enjoy! Some stupid error that I couldn't fix for a long time. But well its fine now.<p> 


	2. Uchiha Sasuke the Incarnation of Moe!

**The Boy with Twenty Faces**

**_Uchiha Sasuke the Incarnation of Moe!_**

* * *

><p>"Uchiha-senpai are you okay?"<p>

"What do you mean Hina-chan? I don't get what you are talking about," this would have been perfect if he only had a pair of cat ears and a tail, but no. It was still him but cuter! He had a slight tint of moe* in everything that he did, he was moe! "Hina-chan?" he was waving his hand in front of me with big, confused eyes.

"Look! Ice cream! Want some Hina-chan?" before I answered he was already dragging me by the arm as if I was his childhood wagon.

"Uchiha-senpai, wait!"

"No, hurry up!" he was already ordering a strawberry ice cream with lit up eyes and a childish grin smeared on his face.

What was going on here? Was this another cruel joke? Was this real? No, this was real, not even Uchiha Sasuke was such a good actor. This was definitely real. I gasped in anxiety and curled my hands to my chest protectively. I swear I was about to yell 'RAPE!' out of horrid surprise.

"Uchiha-senpai?" I called at him but in return I only heard a "Yes Hina-chan?"

"W-who do you like?" if this was Uchiha-senpai he would get mad, right?

"Stupid Hina-chan!" he said while lightly ruffling my hair, "Of course I like you."

"Uchiha-senpai are you okay?" I asked again, I was starting to get concerned, what was going on?

"Of course I am Hina-chan," he was the incarnation of moe, I was about to have a nosebleed, he was so cute I think I could like him. He was like Honey-senpai but cuter, "your acting weird Hina-chan, why do you keep asking that?"

"No nothing," Uchiha-senpai would never be this straightforward and especially not this cute, I had to do something maybe take him to his family and let them deal with it. I had done nothing wrong so I was not at fault, right? "Uchiha-senpai, do you have any family?"

"Yes of course! Itachi-nii!" he said with an Uzumaki-kun-ish grin.

The next thing I did was probably the boldest thing I had ever done in my whole life apart from that time I had entered that mangaka** contest –which I lost obviously –I fidgeted with my dress as I said it in the cutest voice I could possibly muster, "Could I meet him?"

"Why," he was whiney like a five year old and cute like a puppy.

"W-well if I'm going to be your g-girlfriend I should at least know your f-family," I felt the blush shade up into a cherry red, just the thought of this was making me nervous.

He didn't say anything for a while and when he did it was some incoherent thing about dating, in the end I convinced him to take me to his brother's house… in about half an hour of pettiness and complaining we arrived to his brother's house. I stood in front of the door of a huge penthouse, seriously a penthouse! Uchiha-senpai was standing, did I say standing, I meant clinging to my side like a lost child. I knocked on the door lightly, it was so light that I think only some guy with ninja senses (A/N pun unintended) would have heard, but by the time I was rising my palm to knock again I was already staring at this older version of Uchiha-senpai, a more intimidating version of course.

He was staring at me like I was some piece of rotten fish that was thrown at his brand new Ferrari. I think I looked at him in the same way, I don't think I liked him.

"Who are you?" he demanded harshly, he was probably a tsundere, one of those people that act all harsh but actually have a weak point, that weak point was, "Sasuke!" Uchiha-senpai was peaking from behind me his cheeks puffed up like two big pairs of apples. Cute!

"Itachi-nii, this is Hina-chan! I love her and we are getting married!" he said while taking hold of my shoulder, I gasped in surprise, when had it turned this way! I never said that Uchiha-senpai!

"I see, so this charming lady is Hinata," he gave me the look! The one guys use to inspect a girl, he looked at me all over, I hated it and now I know why Hanabi-chan said it was the worst.

"Uchiha-san… um, Uchiha-senpai he fainted," I didn't know what to say so I just blabbered stupid things like "Uh, Hercules, moe!"

"I see, so what you say is that Sasuke fainted and when he woke up he was moe!" his brow was furrowed like a bad done paper fan.

"Yes," I was sitting on a kotatsu a thing that was weird because it was still fall. I didn't bother to ask why he had taken his out so early, I just sat there my hands fidgeting on my lap and Uchiha-senpai still clinging to me like a newborn kitten did to its mother.

"And you say that he was acting like Honey-senpai?"

"Yes,"

"The one from Ouran High School Host Club?"

"Yes,"

"And you watch that anime?"

"Yes, but you're getting of subject Uchiha Itachi-san," this guy was getting on my nerves and it was hard to get on my nerves!

"I see, I never thought I would live to see a girl that could make Sasuke switch like this," he said in a weird, detective-ish way.

"Switch?" this other cat was not just playing with a ball of yarn but also with my tumbled up understanding, Uchiha Itachi-san kept tugging at my rational thinking. How could someone make another person act like a clumsy anime character? The answer was: they couldn't. Uchiha Sasuke just seemed to be an only exception.

"No stupid girl! Not that!" he said as if he had just heard all that had thought; "I meant make him come out!"

"…Come out? Who?" my brain was like a bowl of twisted noodles, my confusion could go no further.

"The other Sasuke…" he responded hesitantly while reaching to feel Uchiha-senpai's forehead.

I think I gasped in shy agitation. Other Sasuke? How could that be? What had triggered the change? In the end I was left with more answers than questions, of course that these answers weren't really good and I felt that if I asked Uchiha Itachi-san to explain in a more orthodox way then he would crumble me up like a sheet of wrinkled paper and toss me heartlessly into the trash can.

"Ne~ Itachi-nii can you please stop flirting with Hina- chan, I already told you that she is mine!" he whined and hugged my arm like he would hug his favorite teddy bear.

"Yes, yes. You can keep her Sasuke," he replied indifferently waving his hands in the air.

"Uchiha Itachi-san! H-how much will this last, is there a way to bring him b-back?" I was afraid of sounding offensive and neglecting but things couldn't stay like this.

"Well… most of the time this only last a couple of minutes, since when is he like this?"

"After he got mad at me… he just fainted and when he woke up he was l-like t-this," I was getting a bit exhilarated and I am sure that my cheeks where apple red and hot as burnt chicken.

"And why did he get mad at you?" he seemed to be very interested in this as if he wanted to know who was the 'heartbreaker' who had gotten his lovely porcelain doll of a brother into this ditzy state.

I hesitated for a few seconds. I didn't want to tell Uchiha Itachi-san about that horrid moment! It was embarrassing enough for me to have actually asked such a thing and now to say it was practically insane! I would not tell him, I would take this secret to my grave. It was so embarrassing that I am sure I would have fainted had not Uchiha-senpai been there to cling to me and prevent me from tilting.

"So~ why did Sasuke get mad?" he was poking at my brain with his calm, velvety words that made me even more nervous.

No. No. No! I won't tell you! No. "B-because I a-asked him w-who h-he l-l-liked!" that was it, I was sure I was doomed, Uchiha Itachi-san would kill me! Curse my weakness and terrible willpower!

He just sat there taking in the words I had clumsily stuttered and processing them slowly in his brain, after a few seconds of deep thought he yelled the worst profanities that you could have ever imagined all so fast that no normal human could have actually thought that they were actually words, but more like an irritating buzz. But why? I don't know any reason as to why he would bet so angry and especially with a person he just met. Maybe I had crossed a line in asking Uchiha-senpai that, maybe that phrase was some sort of switch that would turn on this other Uchiha-senpai.

"Don't say that to Hinata! I love her and she loves me so you have to love her to and we will all love each other!" squealed Uchiha-senpai in the cutest possible way. I could even consider making him the ruler of the Earth just because he was cute. Too cute, I think that if he would have had a bunny suit and a carrot he would have made the whole world have a mass nosebleed.

Uchiha Itachi-san was staring at Uchiha-senpai with wide eyes, the type of wide eyes that you get when your ice cream falls to the ground. Then he walked to Uchiha-senpai and smacked him hard on the head, this was terribly sadistic. I squeaked like a mouse and shuddered to the floor next to Uchiha-senpai in turmoil while trying to pat him awkwardly on the head, I couldn't help think that he was a fallen kitten that desperately needed a warm bath, I think I was about to give him some steamy, warm milk out of pure maternal instinct.

"Leave him," Uchiha Itachi said coolly, how could he be so worriless about this? He had just hit his brother! Was this normal for them? I replayed this image about twenty times before I actually processed what Uchiha Itachi-san had done. Uchiha-senpai as in Uchiha Sasuke was just lying there his expressions looking flustered by the intense pain in his nape, he twisted and turned like a burning piece of plastic, every time making a different grimace, each sweeter that the other.

The prolonged silence was even more uncomfortable that the one that I shared with Uchiha-senpai and Uchiha-senpai's raspy breathing didn't make it easier. A few more hell-hole minutes passed before Uchiha-senpai started to rumble on the floor (Uchiha Itachi-san hadn't even bothered to carry him to the couch) as if he was fetus in the womb.

"Uchiha-senpai!" I gasped while tugging at my hair in desperation.

"Shut up will you," I heard the grumble of annoyance coming from the nearby couch in which Uchiha Itachi-san's big –pardon the word –ass was plastered like a gum on concrete. I gave him a deadly glare that could easily have been mistaken for a cute grimace.

I turned alarmed at Uchiha-senpai when I heard a gasp of pain of immeasurable decibels. "H-Hinata~ give me ramen!" was this the real Uchiha-senpai or was he still the moe Uchiha-senpai? He rolled a few more times on the fuzzy rug and then he just sat bolt upright like a cliché anime where the guy wakes up from a bad dream.

"R-ramen! Uchiha Itachi-san give him ramen!" I yelled in a stage of idiocy.

"Uugh~!" Uchiha-senpai was rubbing his head like a hungry zombie that was in desperate need for virgin flesh.

"Ramen with yakisoba and mayonnaise! Maid, maid! Kame Hame Ha!" I was in a crazed state, flapping my arms all over the place in deep turmoil. What if Uchiha Itachi-san had caused a serious damage and he would never go back to his original state.

"Hyuga Hinata-san please calm down," mumbled the weird guy who still had his hindquarters stuck to the couch –AKA Uchiha Itachi-san –he even had a would-be-sexy-in-another-situation pose where he had his legs over the side of the couch like a hot manga character.

I froze in my spot, my hands in the air like long octopus arms that had been bathed in liquid nitrogen, "But…"

Uchiha Itachi-san shushed hurriedly, "Just look."

I turned my attention to Uchiha-senpai and saw him rubbing his forehead tiredly. He looked like a stressed **mangaka that was approaching his deadline and was in desperate need for coffee. I crawled to where he was and looked at him straight I the eye, I still didn't know if this was the normal Uchiha-senpai but if he wasn't he would definitely trample me to floor like in those cliché ***shoujo manga's

He scowled at me through his heavenly curtain if hair. I blushed out of relief. The moe Uchiha-senpai would not even be able to scowl; this was our Uchiha-senpai! I smiled in delight and finally lowered my hands slowly to my lap. I fidgeted with my skirt not really knowing what to do next. He kept looking at me but he was just staring into the distance as if actually looking beyond what was real perception.

"Hi," he said with a cocky grin.

"H-hello," I stuttered idiotically, still staring down into my lap as if it was more interesting than what stood before me.

He looked around, confusion plastered on his face like cheap one dollar lipstick. I went apple red when I realized that he was actually smiling at me. Smiling. That was something new coming from Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't the fact that he was smiling that made me blush; it was more or less the fact that he was smiling so broadly. It was him that was for sure but he was still smiling. As if suddenly coming to the recognition that he had done something that the universe had not commanded he turned to glare at Uchiha Itachi-san like he would glare at a bubbling platter of broth with a pig head wobbling up and down inside it.

"What did you do to her?" he scowled a question. I gasped and started wiggling my hands in front of myself dismissively but my words wouldn't come out.

"Why not ask her," he was looking at me with implying eyes, what was he implying? Was he indicating that WE had done something! I blushed even more at this thought and quickly pushed it away as if it was a cloud that I was dissolving with my palm, flapping energetically in the air.

Uchiha-senpai turned to me; I widened my eyes and stopped flapping my hands in the air almost instantaneously. "Nothing happened Uchiha-senpai!" he stared at me incredulously, he looked like a skeptical guy who had just seen a terribly good magic trick, he didn't believe me.

I kept myself locked into his gaze despite how much I wanted to turn around and stare once again at something much less interesting. He still seemed like he didn't believe me so I repeated this many times until he finally sighed out of relief. "Good," he said to no one in particular.

"Get a room!"

I went so red that I swear I looked like a piece of watermelon on summer, warm and red. I didn't turn to see Uchiha-senpai but I could feel the heat emanating from him, he had his head bowed way to low so that it looked like it was one with his neck. I could not see his face but his nape was red as a cherry.

I knew he was the normal Uchiha-senpai but know I had gotten used to the idea that he was adorable. He really was cute and not in the moe way. He just generated a feeling of innocence that I had never seen there before. I was still gazing into my hands, feeling nervous by the dense atmosphere.

"Ne, Hinata I think we should leave," Uchiha-senpai said while standing up slowly. He extended his hand for me to get up; I took it anxiously and stood up next to him, our arms touching by the closeness.

"Y-yes I think we should get going," I said while wiggling my hand out of his grip awkwardly.

"What? You're not staying for lunch?" Uchiha Itachi-san said in a sing song voice that to say the truth was mere irritating. I could feel my vein pop on my temple. He smirked mockingly, "Today I'm making curry!" C-curry! It was at that moment that I had noticed how hungry I actually was. Curry! It was one of my favorite foods. Curry, I could almost smell the spices in my mind and I pictured myself swimming in the creamy seasonings.

"No~!" Uchiha-senpai said forcefully, he didn't seem very fond of Uchiha Itachi-san. In fact he seemed as fond of his brother as a cat would be fond of a dog.

He took hold of my wrist pulled me gently to the door. I was about to say 'wait I want curry!' but by the time he was taking of his indoor slippers and placing on his shiny converse I already found myself being rummaged out of my own slippers –that Uchiha Itachi-san had lent me –by Uchiha-senpai. He grabbed my sandals in one hand and pulled me out of the door barefoot. Barefoot!

Uchiha-senpai was impulsive. More impulsive than I had thought he was. I was still dying from hunger, I felt my intestines toss and turn like a stoned guy with insomnia. Uchiha-senpai and I kept walking next to each other for a few minutes. The air was not tense; it was more of a silent treaty. We both glanced from the corner of our eyes every two of three minutes. We went like this for some more until Uchiha-senpai came to a halt (in which I hastily slipped my sandals on), he was trembling and his fists where curled into big tight balls the size of grapefruits.

"D-did I do anything to you?" he seemed to have taken these words very seriously so I figured I ought not to tell him about that embarrassing crush-slash-hug to death that he had given upon me to receive.

I looked at him with my pale gray eyes and responded in the most honest voice I could muster, "No."

He seemed to relax a bit and kept on walking at a steady pace. I even think that he was slowing down for my sake. Uchiha-senpai was not always groaning or muttered beyond comprehension, he was also a guy with some switch for moe on. I could almost picture a big switch carved into his naked backwith the words **stoic on** and **moe on** printed in bold black letters. I wish there was just some intermediate point where he was not too stoic or too moe. But yet again Uchiha-senpai's switch modes where a new thing and perhaps this was what I had wanted all along. To not lead a normal life. It reminded me a lot of those weird light novels about an eccentric girl… what was her name, Haruhi or something like that. She was desperate to lead a non-normal life, I was deep down desperate to lead a non-normal life and Uchiha-senpai was my Haruhi and I was Kyon and Uchiha-senpai would make sure to make each day fun and worriless… right? I still wasn't sure why Uchiha-senpai had asked me to go out with him but it wouldn't hurt to see him switch a couple more times… or that was what I thought at the time.

"Don't worry you were just fine," this time I was honest, he was clingy and stoic but he did just fine, for whatever ulterior motive he had he did it just fine.

My stomach grumbled. It destroyed the moment completely. He for once looked at me with amused eyes. "I guess this date hasn't worked very well has it?"

"…" I was in loss for words, I couldn't even speak in monosyllables, because Uchiha Sasuke had just smiled like a radiant sun and he had laughed at my clumsiness, Uchiha Sasuke the too much of a martyr to actually be able to slash by a grin had smiled, even for just a slight second I had caught it and I had wished I had had a camera on me.

He returned to his original self and led me to a nearby crepe stand. I wanted to ask him for reasons. I wanted to know more about his switch. When had it started? What where these switch modes? Uchiha Itachi-san had not even bothered to explain and to tell the truth I wouldn't have wanted to ask him.

He handed me a vanilla crepe with a lot of cream on it, I took a gargantuan bite off it and chuckled out of delight. Finally I mustered the willpower to ask him, "Uchiha-senpai, w-what happened when y-you f-f-fainted!"

He looked at me in bewilderment; he even had whip cream on his cheek. "Didn't Itachi nii-san tell you?"

"N-no."

He sighed like a tired idol after a long concert, "Well, since I was about thirteen I developed these switch modes," he said in hesitantly between chews.

"Switch? That's what Uchiha Itachi-san told me."

"Yeah, well it happens when I get big surge of… emotion, for example if I get nervous or if I overwork my body," I was gawking at him, this was the most I had even heard him talk and his voice was melodious like a sweet and slow violin symphony even if his words where actually a serious matter.

"But why did you go like that when I asked you w-wh… that question?" I didn't want to recall the embarrassing question. I am such a klutzy, coward moron!

"Well you usually get nervous when you are with the girl you like don't you? And if she suddenly comes out with such a stupid question don't 'ya get more nervous?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the girl you like so why would you?" I was blushing hardly at just thinking that what Uchiha-senpai had said was true. But it wasn't, right?

"God, you sure are dense! I already told you I wasn't joking about this," he ruffled his hair with his free hand and grimaced at the sun in a flashy way. I goggled at his beauty.

"Cute," I said without thinking. When I had come to the realization of what I had said I widened my eyes like big UFO saucers.

He turned around abruptly and spit out a whip creamy, "What!"

"Sorry, it's just that I was… I didn't realize, sorry," I bowed my head, so flustered that I swore never to look at Uchiha-senpai in the eye again.

"You're cute too," he responded, he was calm and cool like a big bucket of ice cubes.

I smiled at him, it was a wide, sunshine smile and for the first time I felt like I resembled my name. I don't know why but I thought for one moment that I wouldn't be so sad if this wasn't a prank.

"Uchiha-senpai I think we should go home,"

"Yeah, I think so too, it's been too much drama for a day, don't 'ya think?" he said with a smirk-like smile. I don't know if say that it was a smirk or a smile because I just couldn't bring myself to decide. Weird. "Come, I'll walk you home."

This was too embarrassing. "Ah, no that's okay, I can go home by myself, I live nearby," I was waving my hands in that odd manner again; I looked like a mother with too many things to do.

"Don't worry, that's my job. After all I am your date." He said while shoving his hands in his pockets, making sure to make a very BIG emphasis in the AM.

We walked nervously for a few minutes until I arrived at the train station, "Well I think I'll see you around."

"Yes," I said while bowing slightly.

"Don't bow to your date!" he said in an undertone, he looked like an embarrassed teenager who had just seen his mom pick him up from school with her bath robe and flip flops.

"Yes!" I said immediately straightening up like a soldier standing next to his general.

"Just one thing," he called to me from afar, the sun that was peeking from the open stairways shining on his ebony hair and making him radiate some sort of glow that seemed out of this world, if you compared him to Edward Cullen I think Uchiha-senpai would have won for sure.

I turned slowly, making my hair shimmer by the sudden surge of sun light. "Yes?"

"Next time you can call me Sasuke." With that he turned and started walking to the opposite direction.

I waited for some minutes and got on the train, arrived home about half an hour later ready to surrender to some more comfortable clothes and a big bowl of Papa's sushi. But next time I would try to say it, maybe next time I would be able to say "Sasuke-senpai."

* * *

><p>*Moe: most of you know (I hope) but it is like the Japanese term for turn on, not necessarily in a pervy way, but more like cute and clumsy turn on!<p>

**Mangaka: manga artist.

***Shoujo manga: again most of you know already but in case of doubt it is manga targeted mainly at girls, it contains really sappy romance and there are often many clichés in it.

A/N: So this chapter is actually pretty slow in romance but big in moe and bishie's! Talking of bishie's this bishie KOOGY-san appeared on episode 21 of Bakuman and I couldn't help compare his look to Sasuke-san… just that KOOGY-san is a bit eccentric, not that Sasuke-san isn't. Is he eccentric? I won't say more or else I will end up spoiling the next chapter if I already didn't, I mean there are very keen readers out there). N…! that's all I will say!

I know I should say this in the beginning but I just think that it ruins the whole presentation thing so:

I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story. To be honest I wouldn't like to own it anyway, fan fiction is way better, that way I can ruin the story however I want and only a minimum amount of people would know or care (laughs!) but if Kishimoto Masashi-sensei ruins it the whole world would hate him, don't you think. Well I think that. Well I wouldn't hate him but many would or already do (let's hope not though).


	3. The Narcissist and the Peasant

**The Boy with Twenty Faces**

_**The Narcissist and the Peasant**_

* * *

><p>Boring. I tapped my teddy bear pencil on my notebook monotonously. Boring. I puffed some air out of my lungs as if I was an exploding vacuum. Today was so boring. The most relevant thing that had happened since that morning was probably Uzumaki-kun –I had decided to call him Uzumaki-<em>kun <em>secretly in my head, I know, lame –giving me a feeble 'hi' and turning around to take some tedious notes on his tedious notebook with his tedious led pencil. Today was so boring! I crouched onto my desk and laid my head on the cold, wood surface.

Boring was all I could think of. I don't know why it felt so boring, it just felt that way. It was a normal day, to my dismay I dare say. It was boring not to… well forget what I was about to say, let's just leave it in boring. I hadn't seen Uchiha-senpai in about three days, how rude of him not even mailing me. Well not that I was actually expecting one, but still if you go on a date with someone –even if it is a joke of a date –you should mail them right?

I ruffled my hair in distress, not the distressed movie star kind of distress, more like I – slept – way – too – good –and – didn't – comb –my –hair distress. Uzumaki-kun looked at me with those startled foamy eyes that could rival Uchiha-senpai in his _moe mode. _Uzumaki-kun wasn't ugly, in fact he was quite handsome, it's just that no girl in their right mind –and actually there was no sane girl in this school –would notice him next to Uchiha-senpai. Uchiha-senpai! He was the worse. I couldn't help but shake my head stupidly, as if that would help idiot! In fact I think it would make it worse, to shake my brains so intensely that is. I could die of a vain exploding and when they did the autopsy to discover the reason of my death the doctors would say, "This one was a stupid one, she thought she was a blender."

But who cared about Uchiha-senpai! I had plenty other things to do. I could enter a club or start doing sports, of course that f I tried doing sports I was sure I would break like a toothpick in hands of a sumo wrestler, but this was just a statement. I had other things to do that watch a guy switch personalities all day. Uchiha-senpai shouldn't be so eccentric…

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha-senpai how have you been? <strong>

**Are you sick? **

**You haven't come to school.**

**^_^ V**

I can't believe myself. After all that determination draining through like water through a cheese cloth I felt as _damsel in distress-ish_ as Bella Swan. I can't believe that I mailed him just like that. Was I that desperate to get out of this stupid routine as to actually mail him? Yes I was! I couldn't believe it at the moment but I actually missed Uchiha-senpai, he was my Suzumiya Haruhi after all.

I sighed, I had already taken a bath and done my homework and no response from Uchiha-senpai had come. I wasn't as desperate as I was some hours ago but I still wanted to talk to him. I picked up my cell phone and checked if I had received any mails while I was in the bathroom. None. Nothing. Uchiha-senpai… had he switched again?

Well who cared, "I don't!" I sighed and practically threw my cell phone at the wall. I wailed in panic. That had been a present from Neji nii-san! Why had I done that? I was such an idiot. But then the cell phone vibrated and all thought of concern wiped out of my head like dusty chalk from a black board.

**I'm okay. **

**Thank you for your concern.**

**I am so happy! = )**

He replied. I wanted to mail him and reply but I didn't think that I had much to say, I just wanted to see him and live life switching.

Happy? What had made Uchiha-senpai happy? Had something happened? I suppose so, people aren't happy over sad things. I smiled fondly. I was going crazy. I really was. I tucked myself underneath the sheets and rested my head on the bunny shaped pillow that Hanabi-chan had forgotten when she would watch movies in my room.

Hanabi-chan. How had she taken the big news of my date with the high and mighty Uchiha Sasuke? She probably hadn't liked it. Hanabi was a bit like me. She had always had a hard time socializing. They used to tease her back in elementary school about her strange eye color. She would always come crying to my room in the middle of the night and I would tuck her in next to me and tell her a funny story of when mom was still alive. Hanabi-chan clung to me as much as a fish clung to a hook. She didn't cling to me in a bad way, I knew she loved me but I was not sure if she knew I loved her. I was afraid she would do something rash out of inner frustration. Hanabi-chan was the type to do that.

* * *

><p>Boring? Today was not boring. In fact today was so exciting that I almost wished that some boredom of the day before would leak onto today.<p>

"Ah~! It hurts so much to be so beautiful," Uchiha-senpai had on a typical narcissist pose, he was resting one hand over his forehead in a melodramatic disdain and hugging himself as if he himself was the most delicate girl on earth.

"Yes?" I would have thought that moe was the only thing that Uchiha-senpai could be apart from his stone of a personality. It seems I was wrong.

When I arrived at school this morning :

"Did you hear? They say Uchiha Sasuke-sama has been acting weird since he arrived."

"Eh~? What do you mean?"

"Well, he is actually… talking."

"Talking? Well that's normal enough, isn't it?"

"Well not when you only talk about how beautiful you are or how great you are or how perfect you are."

"Uchiha-sama had been saying all that about himself?"

"Yeah, weird huh?"

I widened my eyes in surprise. It couldn't be possible. Had Uchiha-senpai switched again? "Um, are you talking about Uchiha Sasuke-senpai? Was he cute?"

"Huh~? Who are you?" the girl looked at mi with a sense of superiority only seen in gossipy, spoiled girls or otherwise on a predator about to _play_ with its food.

"H-Hyuga Hinata."

"Anyway Hyuga-san, who gave you permission to call Uchiha-sama cute?" said the other with an air of teen delinquent.

"Eh… Um"

"Could you be!" said one of the girls in advance, "Heart breaker Hinata!" both said in unison. Heart breaker Hinata? Me? What did this mean?

"H-heart breaker?" I stuttered idiotically. I was so confused and I was acting so weird that I was sure that these girls staring at me thought I was high.

"Yeah! Hyuga Hinata, the rumored girl that broke Uchiha-sama's heart!" said one of them excitingly.

"That was so cool right Ino-chan!" howled the pink haired one while turning to look at the blond one with a more than excited look.

"Yeah! They say that when he asked you out you dumped cold juice all over him and said 'I don't date good for nothing mama's boys'" the blond one said in a criminal-like tone that was supposed to be an accurate personification of me. When had this happened? I had never heard of these awkward rumor that made me look like a bitch in her period.

"N-no, I didn't say that? It was all just a misunder-"both of them leaned closer to me and hushed me happily.

"Well Hyuga Hinata-san?" they said once again in unison, there smiles twisting for creepy dramatic effect that the situation deserved.

"W-what?" I said, my eyes wide open and my arms before myself, making sure to shield myself from these rabid girls and their rabid ideas.

"Why did Uchiha-sama confess?"

"…" I was left without words, I almost wanted to tell them that not even_**I **_was sure why. I wanted to tell them that he was for sure playing with me as if I was his personal toy that no one other than him could touch or that he had just been joking about the whole thing.

"Well anyway…" they said in between sighs, "Uchiha-sama said he was going to go look for the love of his life or something."

"Where?"

"In our classroom," they said.

"Our… classroom?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yeah, you are in class with us right?"

I widened my eyes in recognition, "You're the one that said I was a poster in chapter one!"

"Thank you so much for breaking the fourth wall idiot," said the pink haired girl with a sort of cute grimace that could only come from years of practicing in the mirror.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino and she's Haruno Sakura," said Yamanaka-san at first pointing at herself and then pointing at Haruno-san with a garish smile.

"Nice to meet you Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san," I bowed lightly and parted in search for the switched guy that was claimed to be a narcissist.

I didn't go far after the bell rang. I sighed and turned in direction for my classroom. After at least five broken brains and seven head shakes the bell rang for lunch. I was about to dash in look for Uchiha-senpai but he found me first.

"Ah~! Hinata!" he smiled in acknowledgement.

"Uchiha-senpai, ohayo," I half-smiled diligently.

"Wanna' eat lunch together?" he was in a very dramatic pose that would definitely work well in a Shakespeare play.

"S-sure," I lifted myself from my seat as slowly and silently as a ghost and as nervous as a guy that had just seen his name written in a Death Note.

With that I bring us back to the semi-present time:

"My, my Hinata, could humanity measure beauty I would probably score of all." He still had that overemotional pose that was oh so clichéd in anime.

"Uchiha-senpai would you want me to call Uchiha Itachi-san?"

"Why! I am obviously prettier than him, or do you think differently Hinata?" he gazed at me in between his posing fingers on his posing face.

"N-no not at all," this part was true, I actually thought that Uchiha-senpai was better looking.

"Hinata, aren't I beautiful?" he cried in a tone that could only come from the typical anime narcissist that had just gotten high out of his own ego.

"Yes?" I was not sure if I should really be telling him this, I was probably feeding his ego with unintentional praise.

"Ah~! Hinata I am so happy that you think of me that way," he smiled a dazzling smile that could kill any girl within a fifteen meter radius and still be called an act of god, "but of course you should not get jealous Hinata, you are almost as pretty as I am," he lifted my chin, the hidden player in his eyes sparking out like electricity.

"Huh?" I didn't know what to do, either blush or shriek.

"But who would blame you for being jealous of such a beauty as I?" he said in a sing song voice that didn't fit his _current_ personality very well.

"Uchiha-senpai could you please…"

"Oh my Hinata, you can call me Sasuke… sama," his egocentricity could go no farther, well that was what I thought at the moment.

"S-Sasuke… sama c-could you please let go?" I tilted my chin inwards trying to release myself from his grasp.

"Kya~! My name sound so nice in your lips Hinata!" he was practically waging himself from one side to another like a happily embarrassed parent.

"Is that so?" I could feel my eyebrows twitching and my crooked smile tremor in annoyance. He didn't let go, instead he grabbed my hand in his own and held it close to his face. This would have been mushy and romantically had he been in his normal state and had he been actually mad in love with me.

"Yeah, it sounds almost as nice as my name in my own lips!" would he ever drop that pose? This was getting out of hand and to the most part annoying. Obnoxious. Troublesome. Stop. Psychological stop please. My mind must be dearly deteriorating for me to actually think something so lame as _psychological stop_!

I really didn't know what to do to stop this, it was overwhelming and yes I dare say, funny. I hid a hint of a smirk, spreading it over my face, making sure that it would not be seen by this arrogant and eccentric Uchiha-senpai. He started walking away, his rough back looking more narcissist than ever; I followed him like a lost child in a big supermarket. He kept on bolstering about his beauty loudly, "Hinata! Did you know what is even more beautiful than me?"

I kept myself silent, just being next to this guy in front of so many students made me want to melt like a popsicle on a hot summer day. "Yes Hinata, just as you said."

I didn't say anything Uchiha-senpai. "Me, I am the only thing more beautiful than myself. I just get more beautiful by the second and my intellectual capacities are to rival those of that guy that said something about quantum mechanics or something. But don't leave behind my physical attributes…" Would this guy ever stop talking?

"I can run faster than a cheetah and still run gracefully, and not to mention that my hair will never get messy," _would you please stop with this Uchiha-senpai!_ Was what I wanted to say, but due to my inner politeness barrier I subsided.

"Yes. Yes that's right, I am a god! God entrusted me with this beauty to guide those of lesser beauty through their trouble, I am here to cheer for them I am a god. Yes, yes. I am the god of beauty." He was really getting on my nerves, he leaned on the wall like an exhausted actor, clumsily placing his hand over his face and peering at me.

"But you know Hinata, you are much cuter… than everyone," he smiled charmingly; he was like a prince, "except me of course," A SPOILED, ARROGANT PRINCE!

He kept on talking about his hair and his skin and his _sexy_ body. He was seriously annoying me to the point in which I had a big, red vein popping out of my forehead. I could almost hear the non-existent; murder intent of background music buzzing dangerously in my ears, "Me, me, me, me…" was all that I heard. And then…

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN UCHIHA!" I hit him hard on the nape just like Uchiha Itachi-san had done so. He fell to the ground dramatically. Did this remember me of something, yeah I think I saw something like this in an anime… what was it called…One Piece? No, no. then it must be Bleach? Oh yeah… Naruto! That weird ninja anime that everyone is so obsessed with.

"There she goes again breaking the damn fourth wall!"

"Huh! Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san? Since when where you watching?" I felt the cool sweat dropping through my forehead.

"Well since you hit Uchiha-sama!" they looked more excited than angry and it almost seemed as if they would start patting my head and saying, 'Good job Doggy-kun'

"This is so sad! That your boyfriend is actually prettier than you, it was the envy that was burning you alive!" Yamanaka-san leaned in, was she serious? I saw a glint in her eyes that could only mean one thing. She was serious.

"No, actually I am not Uchiha-senpai's boyfriend!"

"Well then you sure are dense!" what was it with them, did they have some sort of unspoken deal that they always spoke in harmony.

"Dense? Why?"

"Well any other girl would see the obvious in him," this time Haruno-san claimed that fact. I didn't really understand her at the time so I just ignored the words that seethed her pink, glossed lips like proficient gossip.

"Well anyways what are you planning on doing, don't tell me you were going to rape Uchiha-sama?" Yamanaka-san sure was delirious. I was starting to consider that idea that she was high or drunk or maybe even _stupid._

"No well I was actually going to call his brother… to come pick him up," I said bashfully, I really wasn't looking forward to calling Uchiha Itachi-san.

"Uchiha-sama has a brother?" exclaimed Yamanaka-san with a girlish accent.

"And YOU know him?" Haruno-san seemed a little offended by this fact; she looked like a jealous sister who is just seeing her younger sister get married before her.

"Well…"even more why was I trying to explain something so trivial to these two?

"Want us to help?" there they go with their perfect synchronization.

"A-ah, sure."

* * *

><p>AN: For this chapter I decided to finally ad some more feminine perspectives to the story and explore the world of gossip through Hinata's somewhat innocent eyes. Sorry if I have unintentionally bashed Ino-san or Sakura-san.

Next chapter will be more romantic, I plan to add a slight twist to the current situation. Sasuke needs a rival! Thank you so much for you supporting reviews/alerts/favorites. I think that that is the only thing that motivates me forward.

(She's a KILLER QUEEN! Love that song!)


	4. Prince Uzumaki to the Rescue?

**The Boy with Twenty Faces **

_** Prince Uzumaki to the Rescue? **_

* * *

><p>Click. Click! CLICK! Snap. Snap! SNAP!<p>

"Y-Yamanaka-san I don't think you should be doing that!" Panic was all that crossed my mind. I was in a big turmoil. In times like these is when you regret having ever accepted help from a pair of eager fangirls. Well not exactly fangirls…

…"_We are part of the Rejection Club," said Yamanaka-san in such a matter-of-fact tone that you would have actually thought that she was just talking about her school day or how she got pregnant. _

"_Rejection Club?" I was confused –which was pretty much all the emotions that flew through my system nowadays –and my brain cells where slowly starting to get mushed up into a big brain salad, I could almost visualize Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san in a cooking show saying, 'Today we will show you how to prepare brain salad with a fun dressing that will make all your guests asking for more!' _

"_Yes, it's a club dedicated to all us that where cruelly heartbroken by Uchiha-sama, you would be surprised by how many members there are!" Haruno-san added _

"_Yeah! There are even girls from other schools, it's even bigger than Dollars!*" now they linked their arms with mine and smiled goofily, ignorant people sure where the happiest…_

Back to the present: I kept on trying to stop Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san from frenetically flashing their cell phones at the sleeping figure of Uchiha-senpai, my attempts where fruitless. I sighed out of futile defeat. I glanced at the snoozing Uchiha-senpai, he still held on a look that said I – am – so – much – better – than – you but his somewhat rarely present innocence locked my gaze. He looked just like a child that had eaten ice cream for dinner: happy.

"Ya-Yama –! Wait! Haruno-san, please!" I frenetically shrieked at them to come to a halt that I already knew wouldn't come.

The last click of their cell phones came when I finally realized why they had stopped so urgently. Uchiha-senpai had woken up, "Hinata… what happened?"

"Kya~! Uchiha-sama talked!" shrieked Yamanaka-san in such a banshee fashion that contrasted horridly with her feminine look of a super model.

"Uchiha-sama has bedhead!" added Haruno-san in a rabid frenzy.

"Kya~! Moe~!" It was almost as if they were yelling, 'Kya~! Uchiha-sama please make me your slave of love' 'Uchiha-sama I am so~ your fangirl and I stalked you the other night!'

Uchiha-senpai looked dearly flustered, almost like a dreary kid that had just woken up from a thousand years of slumber. He sighed and blinked naively. After a few seconds his ultimate grumpy look printed itself into his handsome features mechanically. "Hinata…" he said in agitated realization, now he was sure he hadn't been kidnapped.

"Y-yes?" I raised my arms to my chest nervously, I know, the most cliché pose in the history of cliché poses.

"Where… who, Hinata?" this seemed like an inverse of our normal situations, I felt like normally I was the one asking where or why but this time I secretly enjoyed Uchiha-senpai's confusion, I enjoyed it as much as a big, sweet piece of hard candy, the type of candy that fades away in a matter of seconds.

"Y-you switched, "I said in a secrecy that would make it impossible for Yamanaka-san or Haruno-san to understand what I was saying. I was like a spy using code and I felt as cool as one for actually knowing something about Uchiha-senpai that these two didn't.

He finally noticed the presence of the other two beings that where just staring at him in a dazed and rather stupid way, "Who are they?" he said in a minimal acknowledgement.

As if woken by his acknowledgement they both smiled and flashed their eyes happily.

"Yamanaka Ino desu~!"

"Haruno Sakura desu~!"

They both said this in a chirpy voice that I think almost lifted a vein into Uchiha-senpai's smooth temple. He just turned arrogantly and stared at me intently. After what seemed an eternity he finally seemed to notice that he was laying on the soft, thin cushion of the nurse's office with me kneeling next to him and both Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san standing close to his head making sure that their skirts where as short as possible and that their sexy, animal print panties where peak-able.

"Hinata lets go," he said while lifting himself gracefully and taking hold of my arms roughly. I sensed some weird expression coming from Uchiha-senpai. He held my arm stiffly, like he always did when he had to touch me, he handled me like a broom or a heavy mop. He grunted as if signaling our queue, with this I started walking towards the door of the nurses room.

"Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san Bye Bye!" I smiled gratefully and waved comfortably, "thank you for helping me with Uchiha-senpai."

"Bye Bye Hinata-chan," they both said once again in their usual synchronization that was worthy of a Nobel Prize or a Guiness record.

"You can call me Sakura if you like." She pointed gracefully at herself and smiled cheekily at me, I blushed out of embarrassment.

"And call me Ino-sama," said Yamanaka-san goofily pointing at herself in a superior way.

"Yes, Bye Bye Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" I grinned and felt the tugging of Uchiha-senpai as he desperately pleaded me with a glare to leave the scene.

As we started walking away he grumpily grunted and rubbed his nape. "You know Uchiha-senpai you were acting weird today too, you were saying that you were beautiful and perfect…"

"Y-you can call me Sasuke…" he said hesitantly, I think I even heard a stutter, Uchiha-senpai stuttered, "If you like."

"Huh? Why would I do that?" I asked ignorantly.

"How would I know!" he was getting red. I was starting to question myself if he was sick.

"Would you like for me to call you that?" I inquired innocently; oblivious to the fact that the more I talked the more he resembled a ripe tomato.

"Y-yes."

"Well then if you like I shall call you that," I smiled gently and strode to walk next to him.

"Can you say it… once,"

"What? Sasuke?" I blinked curiously and smiled sheepishly.

He grinned awkwardly and turned the other way, was he annoyed by my sudden boldness? He didn't look at me which made me more nervous. I inclined my head lazily in wonder. Why had he wanted me to call his name if he was going to get annoyed? Who could understand his purposes?

"Sasuke-senpai?"

"Ah~! You make me so nervous!" he exclaimed roughly, and then he just sighed as if he had just confessed horrible crime.

"WHAT! Did I do something wrong?" I started fidgeting and pacing over a small space, "If you don't want me to say you're name it I won't –"

"No idiot!" Idiot? He didn't look annoyed anymore. He looked flustered like a girl who had just kissed her pillow in the middle of the night visualizing her crush's face in it.

"Idiot?" I repeated out loud stupidly.

"No! It's just that you are so relaxed and nonchalant…and –" he stopped at mid-sentence as if he was about to confess yet another horrible crime and realized that he was digressing from the original topic.

"Oh," I said lamely, my lips shaped into the form of a gigantic Cheerio.

"What, that's all you have to say? I just…" he rubbed his temple tiresomely and heaved out a terribly hindered sigh. He wanted me to be honest. I would be honest and tell him all I felt.

"S-Sasuke-sempai you make my heart race," I said with a stern glaze that said all that I wanted to convey to him: _you make my heart race out of nervousness because you always seem to be mad at me. _My words didn't need furthermore explanation.

"Hinata… y-you," he ruffled his hair over his face timidly and smiled under those ink black bangs that twirled over his forehead like a shower of silk threads.

"Yes," I think he got the point. I chuckled internally in triumph as my heart gave unusual flutters of pride.

"So you…" he was blushing, I think he was embarrassed at how I had just told him that he was scary.

I closed my eyes and smiled, happily assenting and gazing at him, hoping for was for him not to get angry at me anymore. He stared at me, he didn't look angry, not even a small tinge of anger was present in his dark, coal eyes. Had I been desperately love with him this would have been considered a _very_ romantic moment. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed infinitely long. Then:

"There you are! Hinata-san!" I heard a voice behind me and the blood crept to my cheeks like venomous poison. Why was I blushing? Uzumaki-kun had never made me nervous.

"Uzumaki-kun, w-what?" I took a step to my right, suddenly noticing how close me and _Sasuke_-senpai where from each other.

"Hinata-san class has already started," he was huffing and puffing as if he had been running a 100 meter race or beat up a bear with his bare hands.

"Ah~! Class started," I hadn't noticed that lunch time had already been over, even if it had already been about an hour since the bell rang.

"Hinata who is this person?" the husky voice the made my hairs stand at end or otherwise Sasuke-senpai said while giving Uzumaki-kun one of his deadly, poison seeping, venom bathed looks that could pierce a vampires heart like a good stake.

"S-Sasuke-senpai t-this is Uzumaki Naruto-kun, h-he is my classmate," I sputtered while pointing my hand at his direction courteously.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-senpai," what was this, is suddenly sensed an aura of deep loathing that filled the hallways like carbon dioxide filled the atmosphere. It felt like one of those anime's where the enemies are dedicated to glower at each other in a tremendously evil way right before they clash into a bloody battle over the girl they both love. Of course that situation was way off from mine.

"Too bad I can't say the same Uzumaki-san," Sasuke -senpai smirked maliciously, as if he had the sole intention of killing the person in front of him with his bare hands and laugh malevolently over his dead body. I just looked from one to the other clumsily, my eyes going haywire over the number of times that I had twisted them to look at the heroes who were about to _clash in battle_.

"Hinata-san we must go, Kakashi-sensei sent me to get you," he smiled at me and gently took my wrist in his long, tan fingers.

"Ah… sure," I was about to walk away with Uzumaki-kun when I felt a jerking on my arm. I turned around and gasped at seeing Sasuke -senpai in such a vulnerable state. He was looking at me as if I was his mother and I was leaving him in an orphanage and at that moment I understood. Sasuke -senpai didn't want me to leave.

I wriggled my wrist out of Uzumaki-kun's hold and stood next to Sasuke -senpai, it almost looked like I was about to tell Uzumaki-kun that me and Sasuke -senpai where getting married because his sea-blue eyes widened and his cheeks flushed like apples.

"I think I will go later Uzumaki-kun," I hid behind Sasuke -senpai's back, taking hold of his soft brown vest, just in case Uzumaki-kun got mad and tried to pull me to class. He _was_ the class president after all.

"Oh," he gave me a weird expression that almost looked like a hurt boyfriend's, then he just smiled cheerfully and chirped, "then I think I'll have to follow you around until you do, just in case you try to ditch."

He winked at me and sneered at Sasuke -senpai's direction, "Right Uchiha-senpai." I turned to Sasuke -senpai to see the _joy_ of his reaction but he just stood there. I had never seen Sasuke -senpai so taken aback. His eyes where wide open and his lips where gaping into a gargantuan 'O' shape. I grinned and hauled at his arm playfully, "Ne~! Sasuke-senpai Uzumaki-kun just said he would go with us," I tugged his elbow once again but he would not react. After what seemed an eternity he turned to look at me in a surprise so vast and simple that I thought that he was about to say that he was pregnant.

"Don't," was all he said.

"Huh?" I widened my eyes and spread my lips into a mournful, upside-down 'U', my eyebrows furrowed downheartedly.

"Don't do stuff like that or I will get conceited.. and-and I will switch into a conceited monster that thinks too highly of himself," I wanted to tell him that that had already happened just a while ago but I just stood there, still holding his elbow, my grip firm and steady.

"No," my expression must have been pure gold for Sasuke -senpai to blush like _that. _

"But –" Sasuke -senpai tried to protest but I stubbornly looked at him.

"Didn't you want me to stay, or where you just fooling around with me again?" I sounded too kick-ass that even I couldn't believe it.

"Just leave him Hinata-san," Uzumaki-kun said while glaring at Sasuke-senpai, it was a glare so strong that it almost seemed blasphemous. I looked at both of the with a sad puppy expression that I had never been able to pull of entirely.

"Don't call her Hinata," Sasuke -senpai said hoarsely.

"Huh~! Why? That's her name isn't it?" Uzumaki-kun seemed to be challenging him just from his tone.

"S-Sasuke-senpai? Uzumaki-kun?" I stuttered profusely, I was starting to get nervous by such a dense, dangerous atmosphere.

"Yes," Sasuke -senpai said, a tiny glint of pride peeking into his glinting, black eyes, "b-but only I can call her that."

"Why? Are you two so close that you call each other by your first names?" Uzumaki-kun sneered, an expression that I had thought impossible on Uzumaki-kun's pretty face.

"Yes," he said securely, taking hold of my waist and holding me to him tightly. I gasped and melted into a big pile of steaming and glowing shades of red.

"S-Sasuke-senpai! You-you…" my eyes where probably shaped into squiggly circles and my whole body felt like it was going to collapse.

"Hmph… see, she just said my name," he grinned and held me tighter. He leaned in closer, so close that I could feel his breath in my cheeks.

I looked up to him, he was a head taller than me, his shoulders where wide and his coal like eyes looked at me with such a foreign smirk that I could have never guessed this was the Sasuke-senpai I knew. For a moment I thought that he had switched into some of his other twisted Uchiha Sasuke but he still held that sparkle in his eyes that meant he was himself at the moment. He moved forward a few steps, he was so close that I could hear his rattle like breath, and his pounding heart, I looked at him with a slight sense of insecurity and widened my eyes as much as a puppy with a bowl of nothing. The he just kissed me. I didn't close my eyes like in a movie or a cheesy soap opera. No. I actually just stood there, like a marble statue: pale and lifeless.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" the heavenly voice of Uzumaki-kun wailed in the distance of my mind, it was my turn to breakdown. After all the girl was the one that normally did this type of things. Things like fainting I mean. So on I fainted… and for a moment I sensed some sort of reverse de ja vu, but then all black.

* * *

><p>*Dollars: the big organization which everyone seems to be a part of in Durarara! Kind of like a gang, kind of not like a gang.<p>

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 4. I am so happy that I have finally finished chapter four. I didn't really think that I would get this far and after all the error thing that happened when I couldn't post my story I had pretty much given up but well this is chapter 4.

I tried to create the tense situation as a big exaggeration. I hope I achieved it and that thus exaggerated tenseness does not prove itself as annoying. If you read all the way until here it probably means that you read it so I will waste no time. Review if you like.

Please don't hate me for making everyone so out of character in this chapter


	5. A Misunderstanding

**The Boy with Twenty Faces **

_**A Misunderstanding**_

* * *

><p>I remember my middle school, friend, Shikamaru-kun. I miss him. He would always sleep in class and eat his lunch early. He would often eat it in Kurenai-sensei's class. He would stand a notebook in front of him and would hold his bento box close so that Kurenai-sensei would not see him. Then he would give me a small bite and say:<p>

"You girls are so troublesome, you never eat. That's why we have to practically feed you so that you don't starve yourselves to death."

I miss Shikamaru-kun. He was spiky like a pineapple and he was stingy like an old man. I miss –"Shikamaru-kun~!"

"No, it's Uzumaki," I heard the high pitch correction of my beloved class president. I opened my eyes in surprise and glared at the ceiling, blue? The ceiling was white and the ceiling doesn't have pupils and the ceilings pupils don't dilate into big black circles.

"U-Uzumaki-kun!" I gasped while straitening up into a sitting position, striking my head into Uzumaki-kun's sunshine locks in the process.

"Hinata-san are you okay?" he asked while rubbing at his sore head resentfully.

"Of course she's not okay. She fainted idiot!" I heard a second voice say, this husky voice that I knew so well then asked me in an indignant tone, "Why did you faint idiot?"

"Huh, Sasuke-senpai, Uzumaki-kun what are you doing here, where's Shikamaru-kun?" I think I must have looked drunk or something because both of them looked at me as if I had just told them I had married to my dog in Vegas.

"Hinata-san don't you remember what happened… before you fainted?" Uzumaki-kun asked worriedly, his eyebrows arched into two opposite slopes.

"Hinata, you don't remember?" Sasuke-senpai on the other hand looked plain terrified.

"See what you did you stupid! You _broke_ her!" Uzumaki-kun said, his voice betraying him from the tension.

"No I didn't, it was all your fault, you're the one who dropped her on our way here!" Sasuke-senpai retorted hotheadedly.

"I-itaii…" I said nervously. My head was throbbing and I was starting to think if dropping me was all that had happened.

"Hinata!" They yelled in unison, running to my side as if I was paying them to do so.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sasuke-senpai now said.

"Of course she isn't teme!" Uzumaki-kun said know, they were so opposite and hotheaded that it could almost be said that they had chemistry.

"Shut up already!" they were yelling so loud over me – literally one on each side of the bed yelling and trying to pinch each other –that it was frustrating just to be there. I pulled the blue covers over myself and whimpered unhappily.

"W-what happened?" I asked hesitantly. I even tilted my head.

They both turned in my direction and I was suddenly torn in between two pairs of eyes, both pulling me forward, inviting me to see what was beyond. "I saved your life Hinata-san," Uzumaki-kun said bluntly, "from this monster. He pointed at Sasuke-senpai, like a child pointing at the kid who had hit him in the playground.

"Don't believe him Hinata, he was _trying_ to kiss you while you were sleeping!" he puffed his cheeks and pouted , it was a surprise he didn't have a teddy bear hugging to him and his hands over his chest in protest.

I looked from one to the other as they continued to argue hotly. Then it all came back, the cold lips against mine and the inky locks that where falling over my apple cheeks. His arms that had slithered to my waist as if they were ropes tied to a swing. My eyes widened and I felt my gray pupils dilate to an infinitesimally small size, making my eyes look almost entirely lavender. I felt the blood flush to my cheeks and my neck go hot, my jugular going crazy from the blood that was streaming through it.

"You!" I wailed pointing at Sasuke-senpai as I crouched behind Uzumaki-kun.

"Hinata, I swear it wasn't my intention," he was trying to excuse himself from a thing this big. He had stolen my precious. My first. He had stolen my first kiss. I know this is cliché but he had taken it deliberately as if it was a freebie at a store.

"What! You, you k-k-k-kissed –" I felt like a fresh baked pie: hot and smoking and I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"He kissed you Hinata-san," Uzumaki-kun said as if he was telling me that the weather was nice today. But this wasn't weather, this was bigger than that. This was bigger than life.

I held tight to Uzumaki-kun's blazer, so tight as if my life depended on it, and in some way it did. Uzumaki-kun twitched when I held my small hand over his back but he didn't move away. This resulted comforting. It was as if he was saying _'I will protect you my princess' _I hissed like a cat from behind Uzumaki-kun glaring at Sasuke-senpai, like a child who had just gotten her candy stolen by an old lunatic of a grandpa.

"Hinata wait, you don't have to get mad, I just wanted Uzumaki to get away from you," Sasuke-senpai wanted Uzumaki-kun to get away? Why?

"Why?" at first I thought I had said this but it turned out my lips where sealed closed. Uzumaki-kun had asked this.

"Because I thought… you were trying to steal her from me," he said bashfully, trying not to look at me. I gasped and flushed even more.

"Well, that was pretty much obvious right?" Uzumaki-kun said while tilting his head at me and smiling liquid sunshine over me excitedly.

"Huh? You… Uzumaki-kun you –?" I stuttered anxiously.

"The thing is that you are some dense girl Hinata, you didn't even notice that I had started calling you by your first name," Uzumaki-kun said softly, so soft that I had to lean closer to hear what he had said.

"But you never, I thought –"

"That I was just being nice, I know. I'm not very good at this romance thing in case you haven't noticed."

"But you lost Uzumaki, because she likes me more," What? When had I said that? I didn't even know that Sasuke-senpai _or_ Uzumaki-kun liked me until just five minutes ago.

"Is that true Hinata?" Uzumaki-kun asked me while taking hold of my hand, still resting on his shoulder.

"I-I don –" What was it with these people that never let me finish my sentences. I am sure I will sue the author of this for not giving me a say.

"She already said it," Sasuke-senpai looked so confident and sure of what he as saying.

"Well what did she say?" Uzumaki-kun glared perpetually at Sasuke-senpai while grasping my hand even tighter.

"S-she said that I made her heart race," Sasuke-senpai said, embarrassed and red like the passionate bra's that the girls would use under their white shirts so that everyone could see them from the see-through fabric.

"W-what? Hinata would never say that, she doesn't even know what makes a heart race, right Hinata," Uzumaki-kun stared at me waiting for the assurance that I hadn't said that.

"W-well I did say that," I said timidly, finally crawling out of Uzumaki-kun's reach.

Uzumaki-kun smiled painfully, it was a smile that didn't reach his beautiful, sea-blue eyes. It hurt me that he had such a pained smile, "Well I guess I lost."

I wanted to prove him wrong, to tell him that I didn't meant to say those things, but the only thing I could croak out was a weak "Aag."

"I'm sorry to have annoyed you," he stood up and started walking indolently to the door, suddenly my voice came back, and in that moment I had wished that my voice had never come.

"But I didn't mean it that way, I – I, what I meant to say was that Sasuke-senpai made me nervous b-because he always seemed to be m-mad at me," my voice broke into tiny, stuttered up pieces of sound and high pitches.

"What?" Sasuke-senpai looked devastated, as if he was a frog about to be dissected. In that moment I felt as if I wanted to comfort him and say that I liked him better, but I couldn't lie. I didn't even like someone yet.

Uzumaki-kun then turned around and grabbed my wrist, he locked arms with me and smiled as if he had just gotten a bucketful of ramen and another bucketful of ramen coupons that could last a lifetime, "Then I will officially declare myself as your rival Uchiha Sasuke!" and with that he kissed me lightly on the cheek. I blushed timidly and staggered away a few steps.

_Switch. _Sasuke-senpai flickered his eyes and once again his inner him –or one of his inner him's –started in my direction. I knew it was a switch because he looked blazed, like a robot, his eyes devoid of any light. He took hold of my wrist and pulled me to him, he then glowered in Uzumaki-kun's direction. He said the most serious thing in the most breathtaking voice that would have made hundreds of girls go into a war just to be the Hinata he was talking about, "No one will ever steal Hinata away from me, because she is the person I love."

I would have fainted again, had I not already have been lacking of enough energy to even faint. I felt a shiver prickle though my spine and for a moment I believed what he had said, but he was in one of his switches and I would never want to believe that what he said in his switches was true. Sasuke-senpai was never trustworthy in things like these. I lowered my head steadily, afraid that if I lifted it I would find myself locked in between the sun and the moon. I was blushing, not because of what Sasuke-senpai had said but because of the magnitude of the situation and qualms that it all provoked me.

"What makes you think you're the only one?" the high pitch, husky voice that belonged to the face of those stern eyes. Those stern, cerulean eyes that could capture a soul inside them and still mirror beauty. He must have been joking. No one would say those kinds of things without thinking it first and for all that I know he probably wasn't thinking this thoroughly enough. I blinked clumsily and smiled sheepishly. My heart was compressed into a big, over analyzing machine that could not trust the words of these ultimately good-looking guys because this was way too good to be true.

Then I understood, "I understand. I am very sorry but I am not your personal toy, for you to tease me whenever you please." Uzumaki-kun looked at me with a heartbroken expression and for a moment I considered taking my words back but I desisted. Meanwhile Sasuke-senpai had started to twist my ink black locks in his hands and scowl at Uzumaki-kun simultaneously.

"Hinata is the only person I have ever loved," Sasuke-senpai said to me in a nostalgic voice that could very much feel like rain hitting slowly on my umbrella, figuratively speaking of course. His words felt sincere, but so did Uzumaki-kun's and I really didn't know who to believe, or if I should believe anyone at all.

"No, Hinata you're wrong," and with that Uzumaki-kun turned and stormed out of the room. It had not been his leaving so rashly the reason of my conspicuous cloudiness of opinion, but the honest gaze full with grief that he had opened upon me. What had he meant with that? Did his feelings really aspire to love? Was he telling the truth? Or was I over-analyzing everything as I always tend to?

"Hinata, do you believe me?" Sasuke-senpai said while staring out to the place where Uzumaki-kun had been just seconds ago. I hesitated to answer and almost choked down tears when I responded.

"Of course," I patted him on the back the way people do when a relative dies or on the funeral or your deceased pet whom you had loved very much.

"You know why I like you so much Hinata?" Sasuke-senpai asked, and to this I swear I had no reasonable answer.

"Why?" I asked, more out of mere curiosity than out of anything else.

"Because you are true…" he smiled genuinely and took hold of my hand tenderly. I didn't know what he meant at the moment but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. Just the fact that Uchiha Sasuke seemed to harbor some sort of non-platonic feelings towards me was enough to leave me flabbergasted. Now to discover that my class president and friend –if could be said –also seemed to either like to toy with my tiny, petite heart or actually liked me was more than enough to give me a tremendous heart attack.

"If you say so Sasuke-senpai," I grinned weakly and gripped at my sleeve for some kind of support.

"Hinata, I think you should start calling Uzumaki by his given name, we can both call him that," he smiled a bit cockily. He had seemed to gain some of the confidence that _Naruto-kun_ had previously drained from him like a confidence-sucking vampire.

"Are you sure, I mean you seem to be very possessive for your own good, wouldn't that be a sort of a _switcher_," I didn't know why I was asking this to his switch mode, his devoid of any light switch mode.

"Of course I'm okay, I didn't switch right know did I?" I turned to him swiftly. He hadn't? I took hold of his cheeks with my cold hands and stared into the dark pools of black.

"Hey wha– " I felt the blood in his cheeks stream quickly and merrily, encouraged by the sudden jumpiness in his heart. His eyes… where shining, shining as if he had just won a tournament. Shining with confidence and triumph. Glittering was a better word.

"It's true Sasuke-senpai! You didn't switch!" so all that he had said was true? No! Did he say everything from the bottom of his heart? Was it true… that he l-lo-lov…. I mentally squashed the thought away into the depths of my subconscious. That was utterly impossible if not infinitely impossible. He grunted happily, I could sense the happiness that menaced from bursting out of every single pore in his body and start singing the Bohemian Rhapsody at the top of his lungs on the top of Tokyo Tower.

But I could not share his happiness to such an extent because I had just been captured in a terrible destiny that should have been that destiny of a strong willed shoujo manga heroine or of a cute, girly and timidly tolerable girl. I Hinata Hyuga was neither of those and yet I was caught in between believing and not believing and sometimes believing seemed less troublesome.

Sasuke-senpai and Naruto-kun they both like to play with a young maiden's heart. They like to twist it and turn it in their grasping, handsome hands. Scarring at the corners and ripping in the ends. Do not dare you believe what they say, for their words will only break you into millions of pieces and glue you into a totally different person. Mold you and screw with you until you are a totally unrecognizable soul.

Naruto-kun and Sasuke-senpai like to play with the wellbeing of this young wallflower of a girl. Useless as she is she seems to harbor a certain charm on these boys and it would not surprise me if for instance she were to be living the dream of a reverse harem. I just hope her name isn't Hyuga Hinata, because if that were the case, then we would be talking of me.

* * *

><p>AN: chapter five already! I seriously can't believe myself! To have come as far as chapter five is I dare say a great accomplishment from my part. I am full of relish happiness.

I hope you enjoy even though Sasuke-san did not actually switch into some random personality in this chapter I think the romance and twisted love triangle has come to some sort of defined picture.

I am trying to make everything understandable and I know I use very weird expressions but please bear with me.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Review if that is of your pleasure (here I go again with my political language).


End file.
